The Dreaming Anarchist
by Bluhx2
Summary: The Dreamer faced off against The Anarchist. The Dreamer knows how this will end. The Anarchist knows that too. Knowing, however, is much more different than doing. DoubleTale tribute.


_A/Ns at the bottom_

* * *

 _Toby Fox owns Undertale, XWolf26 owns DoubleTale_

* * *

I watched the rising sun, the background painted orange as I sat on top of the building, waiting for the inevitable arrival of the biggest enemy that I've made yet. Ironically, he was very much the same as me.

Destroyer of universes, mass murderer. The only thing we were different on were on our reasons why—and even I don't want to do what he does for my own gain, lest I attract the wrong kinds of attention from the Multiverse dwellers.

 _At least with this battle… I can rest._

I have no illusions of my victory—but at least I can do the best I can to halt his advances. I can do the best that I can so that other universes can be alerted of his presence. The _Hacker_ wasn't strong enough to defeat him yet. I can buy him time. Time is all he needs.

I closed my eyes as I instinctively made for my Rod—only to find it not there. The familiar weight of my rectangular glasses were missing from my nose as well. Ah, right, I already gave them away. My boosts were gone.

Electricity arced between my fingers as my left eye glows red with determination. The cold wind blows against my back, the cool wind washing over me like some sort of stress relieving goop. I sighed in relief as I heard a dimensional gap open behind me, and I peeked over my shoulder to see the object of my worries stepping out of it.

"Well aren't you pathetic?" He sneered at me. "Depressed and weaponless and you expected to defeat me?"

I smiled. "No."

His mocking sneer faltered as he watched me stand up to face him. My dark green hoodie fluttered as the wind blew against me, making my hood fall down on my back to reveal my black hair and glowing left red eye.

"I'm practically defenseless without my Rod," I admitted, spreading my arms wide as I smirked. "So, if you think you have the balls to take me on while I'm weak, come at me, Anarchist."

He snarled angrily as his left eye glows red. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, Dreamer!"

He charged at me.

I smiled.

 _Ragnarok._

* * *

 _The Dreamer's Final Battle_

* * *

Anarchy was sent flying back as lightning struck the ground in front of me, tendrils of blue electricity hitting him right in the chest and electrifying the boy. Static electricity flowed around me and ozone was the dominant scent on the air, but I was right at home.

I laughed as I watched him get up, electricity still arcing off him as he occasionally jittered and shivered. He stood up to glare at me with shaky legs, his scowl very much apparent and amusing me. I shove a hand at my jeans' pocket and scratch the back of my head with my left hand. "I thought you wanted to wipe _this,_ " To annoy him further, I show him a smirk. Judging from his growl, I can guess that I succeeded. "off my face. Better make do with that promise, little boy."

"Shut up!" Several Gaster Blasters appeared around him, making me raise a brow as they fired simultaneously. Several metal rods rose up from the ground in front of me, and the concentrated blast blew to my sides, casting an eerie shadow behind me. My rods bent, but eventually, the barrage stopped, and I dropped my rods.

"That wasn't a very good pl—" Warning senses tingling, I duck under a haymaker and kick the boy on the stomach. He gasped in pain, and I quickly followed up with a punch to the face. He was sent flying back, but I was right on top of him as he was. I hammered down with both hands on his stomach, sending him through the roof and onto the floor below, debris burying some of his body parts.

I guess I'm lucky I took solace in an empty universe.

"That was a better plan. Just wasn't quite good enough there, _Anarchist,"_ I glanced to the side. The sun was still rising. I can keep stalling him here—he wouldn't be able to get past me with only the default powers.

And that's literal. There were about… twelve or twenty four _Apex_ universes with different kids. The most important one, and the strongest one, was the first, which was _the Hacker_ , of course, the second was… someone named _Predator_? I'm not quite sure. I stand right in the middle of those kids—I'm the wall that separates the two. You can't go to the other half without my permission.

It was for good reason. It was for the safety of the rest of the Apex Kids.

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Anarchy bursts out of the rubble with a dash. The rocks around him was blown to my direction as he charged straight at my position on top of the roof.

I grunt in pain as his fist buried itself in my stomach. I raised my head to glance at him. He was grinning wildly, his eyes dilated as his bloodlust was overcoming him. We were sent flying to the sky, but I wasn't going to have any of that.

I held on to his arm, making his eyes widen as electricity shocks him. He screamed out in… anger? Pain? I can't tell. Electricity arcs on his arm as I held it. I slowly unburied his fist from my stomach while I keep shocking him, and frankly, it was unnerving me that a kid was making so much noise—so much pain.

But unfortunately for him, I lost empathy years ago. He was the Apex Anarchy, but I was the Apex Dreamer—or well, Apex _Shock_ —but that name has long lost its meaning to me. While we were both Apexes, I was older than him by at least a decade, and I probably have more experience with my abilities too.

So all in all, this battle should be a piece of cake.

 _But I know that it isn't._

We land roughly on the building's rooftop, the cement under us cracking under the pressure of us landing. I used Anarchy as the cushion while I send several hundred volts to his body, my eyes narrowed as I held it above his heart, trying to _finally fucking kill him_. Static electricity buzzes around him as I kept sending lightning, his screaming echoing in the silent city.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ His screams were the only sounds in this silent city. A sound which should _not_ be here, but was here anyway because he was _too cocky for his own damn good._

Then it stopped.

Anarchy flopped, eyes glassy and heart not beating. His SOUL—the blasted red heart, floated in front of me for a moment, shivering.

From my fingers, a tendril of electricity flew to pierce the heart, shattering it.

I stand up and dusted my hands, turning my back on the body.

 _Never turn your back on the body_. That was my one rule. That was my one damn rule.

Music plays and a blue bar burst out from the ground, hitting me in the back. I gasped as spittle flew out of my mouth. I skidded on the cement, nearing the edge of the building as I was sent flying forward. I glanced at the supposedly dead teen.

His SOUL—the pieces—brought itself back together.

I could imagine his text box right now.

 ***But it refused.**

I groaned in annoyance.

This was going to be a long fight.

"Bastard," his body was charred all over the place—I was a little proud about that, actually. I fried a person, what wasn't there to be sad about—wait, that's reserved for psychopaths…"You aren't the only strong guy in the Multiverse anymore!"

"Probably not," I nodded in agreement. I stretched as I stood up, my eyes dead set on his smoking form. Occasionally, a small arc of electricity bursts from a random body part, which once again, makes me proud that I shocked someone enough that electricity was still present on their body. "But I'm still strong enough to kill you, apparently."

The Anarchist just laughed cruelly as he regarded me. His eyes were also set on me, unwavering and, though he probably won't admit it, fearing my speed. It's okay though—I've been told that I was really, really fast. "You didn't kill me, old man! I'm pretty sure I'm still alive."

"Uh huh," I put a hand up to scratch my head, messing up my spiky black hair. "So I see that you already absorbed Beats."

"Eh," Anarchy dismissed it with a small gesture. "He was weak, but his power is a little useful. He was stronger than the canon characters, anyway."

"Most of us are stronger than the canon characters," I said dryly. "We wouldn't be able to stop the kid otherwise."

Anarchy grinned. "Well I guess I have _that_ to thank, I'd probably be really bored otherwise," He blinked after he said that.

When he opened his eyes again, I was in front of him with a electric fist. His eyes widened as he ducked under the strike. My fist went over his head, but the static electricity shocked him a bit, tendrils of electricity grazing his scalp. My boots make greaves on the cement as I tried to stop myself from moving, and eventually formed a rod to stop my movement. I held on it for dear life, not caring for the cement being torn.

I unburied the rod and infused it with electricity, sending it towards Anarchy at a lightning quick pace. He had turned around to face me but side stepped once he saw the electric rod. I formed another rod behind me and threw it in front of him, making him raise a brow.

"What's that supposed to dOOO _AAAAAAAAAAAH GOD DAMN IT!"_ Electricity forms in between the two rods, blue lightning coursing all across his body as he stood right in the middle of the 'electric line'. I form another rod beside me and infuse it with electricity as I run towards him.

" _AAAAAAH!"_ His screams were now turning into less pain and more anger. I'm guessing he's getting a bit too used to the pain. I can't keep dragging out this torture.

I slam the rod at his chest as if it was a baseball bat. Electricity explodes around him as the infused energy on the rod _explodes._ He was sent flying back as I cancel the electric line and dismiss the two rods, but I wasn't quite done with him yet.

Metal rods appeared behind him, making the Anarchist crash on pure hard metal. He fell to the ground unceremoniously, rubbing his head as he did so, before several metal rods formed under him, making his eyes widen as my rods penetrate his chest, legs, and head.

"D..damn it..!" I heard him croak out. "I'm… not… dead… yet!"

Red wisps of energy flow around him, and, as if he was a hole, started funneling right into his soul. My eyes widen as I jump back, but it wasn't quite enough. Determination explodes from him, destroying my rods and the building's roof then sending me flying back. I got hit on the chest with a small piece of debris, making me wheeze uncomfortably as I flew across the air.

I glanced down and formed several metal rods under me before sending it forward to take me with them. Anarchy raises his hand, and a loud sound bursts from him, several blue bars raising up to block my attack.

My rods explode upon contact and the blue bars shatter like glass. I land on the roof and burst through the smoke to beat him senseless, but I didn't find him there. I hear the sound of a Gaster Blaster charging up behind me, and I immediately rolled to the side and formed metal rods to block the incoming explosion.

The laser exploded upon contact with the cement, fully destroying the building's roof. I was protected from the explosion by my metal rods, but because of the explosion, they were sent flying and hit me when they did so. I held on for dear life on the metal rods, before stabilizing it in the air and making it a platform for me to stand on.

Anarchy was on top of the building, standing on his own flying thing; a gigantic Gaster Blaster. He was floating above the smoke, the sun behind him and casting a shadow on the ground below. "Do you ever die permanently?"

"Do you?" He retorted. The giant Gaster Blaster opened its mouth, and with surprising speed, fired its attack. The pure white beam made me jump overboard and form another set of rods under me. The laser disintegrated my former rod platform, the dust falling on me.

A dozen rods appeared around me and shot for the giant head. The blaster simply opened its mouth and shot a laser to destroy them, but I weaved them around the singular beam. I wasn't completely successful though—the twelve became ten, but it was more than enough for what I wanted to do.

The rods suddenly split into separate directions around the skull. Anarchy glances around, confused on what to deflect first, when suddenly the rods shot forward to bury themselves into different parts of the skull. The psycho had an obviously confused face, but when he heard the sound of static filling the air, immediately jumped off the head to land on a nearby building. It was a good idea, since electricity forms inside the helmet and _explodes,_ tearing the skull from the inside and sending its remains out into the city. Several land on buildings, shattering glass, a particularly big fragment hit the bottom of a large building, causing it to topple and crash into other buildings, doing a domino effect of buildings crashing into buildings.

I watch these all with an impassive gaze.

"Well, that was a thing," Anarchy casually states. He had, once again, taken a Gaster Blaster to the sky. My gaze tracks his movements—small hand movements, twitching muscles. Electricity has stopped arcing around his body now, meaning my attack had faded off him. He'll probably react better now.

"Mm," I acknowledged his comment. My hand gripped a—no. It wasn't there anymore. It's with a better owner now.

Better than me, at least.

"Anarchy," I called out to him. His gaze doesn't waver as he stares at me, arms crossed, the blaster underneath him shuddering as energy builds up on its mouth. Electricity dances on the tips of the rods pointing towards Anarchy, signifying a charge. "How about we call it a draw? You get out of my Universe, leave out Sector A-1, and we can call it quits. You don't have to die, I don't have to waste my time, everyone is happy."

He smirked. "I'm already happy when I'm fighting you," The blaster fires a large beam—it was a bit terrifying, really—the buildings that were in the beam's path were disintegrated, leaving behind swathes of destruction on its wake. "So I'll probably just stay here."

"I thought so," Electricity shoots out from the multiple rods under me. It was a thin and small electric beam, but when it hit the large beam of energy, my attack simply goes through the middle of the beam and disperses the attack. Anarchy's eyes widened as the small electric beam rapidly closes in on him.

The small laser hits the blaster and explodes upon contact, kicking up smoke and static electricity. I pump electricity to my legs to _overdrive_ it, bursting through the smoke to punch a coughing Anarchy in the gut.

Blood comes out of his mouth and into my face. I follow up with another punch to the gut and roundhouse kick the teen, sending him to the side of the shaking blaster. He tries to stand up, but I'm on him in moments. Electricity coursing along my leg, I perform an axe kick, hitting him right in the spine. He gasps, and the skull finally collapses in on itself.

We fall to the ground—the road, the asphalt, whatever—in a quick pace. The ground was coming up really quickly, and I need to hold myself before I become a splat on the road. Thinking quickly, I form several metal rods under me and form lightning between me and the row of rods. I slow down, reaching the road quite safely with but a few creases and black spots on my clothes. I pat myself down and stare at Anarchy, who had become a crater on the ground.

I walked up to the crater and saw him, laying down. The shards of his SOUL lay around him, unmoving. I shudder as I grab the rod nearest to me, and stumble over to the fallen boy.

I was, no matter that I won't admit it to him, a bit tired. No, scratch that—it wasn't a _bit_ tired. I was _really_ tired. Without my rod, my damage wasn't quite up to snuff, and I had no Conductor, so my attacks were a bit less coordinated.

At least I killed him.

Right?

I have to make sure.

I walk over to him and hold the rod up.

"Looks like I get to live, after all."

"Not really," With those words, I was grabbed from behind. "Gotcha."

My… magic.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Pain. My magic left my body like a current of electricity coursing along my body. That's odd. I haven't felt pain from electricity for a _long time._

My… magic!

It was disappearing in a quick pace, draining my body, once full of magic, bursting with electricity, all of that just suddenly… _Gone._

 _Empty._

 _Useless._

 _Weak._

 _Worthless._

"It's funny, really," Anarchy laughed, but it was strained. He had multiple bruises along his body when he forcefully turned me around to face him. He pushed me to the ground and I didn't fight back, too tired to use my body. "You died _dreaming_ about my defeat," He grinned. "I had to set that up a lot, actually. Something I… picked up from a different universe."

"I…Illusion? You… steal magic," I croaked. "I thought… you destroyed universes?"

"Same thing, really," Anarchy casually said. He was holding his chest, and his left eye was closed. "When you drain a Universe dry, they just…" he did a exploding gesture with his hands. " _Pshaw."_

"Bastard…" I was feeling weak, but I tried to sit up anyway. Anarchy tutted as he shoved me back down with his foot, keeping it placed firmly on my chest. He ground it against it, making me groan as my ribs cracked from the collective damage that was done on it.

"And really, after this fight, I just wanna pay you back," His grin turned dark, and I, finally, felt fear.

True fear.

"I wanted to let you live, really,"

Electricity coursed a long my muscles as several rods pierced my body parts. Blood leaks out. I'm dying.

"But you're too much trouble. Too strong."

I can't…

"So please, when you die?"

Wh…

" _Stay dead."_

 _Shatter._

… _and it stays that way._

 _Goodbye, Dreamer._

 _I'm going to use your power in ways even you wouldn't be able to imagine._

 _Anarchy's going to rip the Multiverse apart._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Here's my DoubleTale tribute :v**_

 _ **Oh right, I have to update CGoR LOL**_


End file.
